


Two Hearts Born to Run

by thatgaywizard



Series: Wingrove/Harchester [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Supernatural
Genre: Beer Drinking, Boys who cry, Denim Bois, I know they are both actually hard rock metal heads but, I"M NOT DONE WITH THESE TWO, IT GETS SO MUCH WORSE, Long Distance love affair, M/M, Stranger Super Natural Things, Super Strange Natural Things, Wingrove, and by long I mean like 40 years, because the timeline has been fucked up, didn't like Journey until I wrote this either, i hate song fics, jounrey song fic?, macho posturing, the smallest touch of UST, they are the same age in this, thigh touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgaywizard/pseuds/thatgaywizard
Summary: Billy escapes The Upside Down/Purgatory only to be found by none other than a man who knows all about monsters and possession. Now he's stuck in the future with Dean until they find a way to get back to the 80's, but will he want to go back....
Relationships: Dean/Billy, Winchester/Hargrove
Series: Wingrove/Harchester [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651864
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Two Hearts Born to Run

Dean walks into the room that evening around 10 o clock to find Billy sitting there with most of the lights off, staring into nothing while _Separate Ways_ by Journey plays loudly from the speakers…

He doesn’t even turn his head when Dean comes in and sets down his beer and groceries on the counter. 

Billy has his elbows on his knees and he’s leaning forward a little. He’s wearing a white tank and blue jeans. Dean can’t get over how _Classic_ the guy is. 

He’s clearly not relaxed. Billy has been tense since Dean met him. Edgy. Nervous. He can’t blame him. He’s basically been through hell and back. Dean knows the feeling all too well. 

He still has weeks that _feel_ the way Billy _looks_.

Despite the fact that the guys never seen a cell phone in his life he’s taken to tech like it was around from the get go for him. He’s sharp like that. After asking a few questions he figured out how to play Spotify more than easily and Dean’s sure he’ll figure out all the computer stuff better than Dean has eventually too. 

“They have _six_ albums.” Billy finally says but he’s still not looking at Dean. “They have six albums out _I’ve never even fucking heard of._ Albums that don’t _exist_ in my world- place..whatever the fuck… _”_

Dean cracks open one of his beers, the cap clatters lightly across the counter. “Yeah, but the ones that came out after the nineties really don’t hold up to those first few.”

“This song came out last year. Dean…” and then he turns his face to Dean, looking over his bare shoulder, his eyes are huge and blue-

and bloodshot, 

like he’s stopped blinking, hasn’t been sleeping…

So dean goes over to the old couch where he’s sitting and Billy’s eyes stay with him unblinking until Dean holds out one of his shitty light beers and Billy takes it casually without a thank you and looks down at his own hands. Dean sits down next too him a foot or so away, imagining what it must be like. He’s gone back in time before but that’s familiar, weird yeah, but familiar. You hear about the past growing up so you know what to expect, but the future? What would be happening if he was suddenly tossed ahead? Who would still be around?

The song fades out and _Send H_ _er My love_ starts up. Dean hasn’t heard this album in a _long_ time and the nostalgia seeps into his soul.

“I listened to this tape in my car… over _thirty- forty?-_ years ago!” Billy shakes his head and then tilts his head back to take a long smooth swig of beer. 

Dean doesn’t even know what to say to that. He’s used to some weird shit but this is a new one for him too.

Billy picks up the iphone near him on the arm of the couch and swipes the screen with a measure of awkwardness, like he’s touching a picture frame or something that doesn’t make sense. And then _Don’t Stop Believing_ comes on and he grins, that white sharp smile, and laughs. 

“Oh yeah, “ Dean says. It’s incredibly cringe worthy, or at least he’s use to it being cringe worthy because now days _it is_. You can’t play this song without people singing along jokingly or making fun of you for it. But it’s almost new for Billy so there’s simply nothing to be ashamed of, he’s never heard it over the speakers of a gas station market, or been subject to it year after year on the classic rock radio stations. But it’s a good song.

Billy has his eyes closed and Dean realizes it’s the first time he’s seen him smiling. And damn he’s got a great smile. Perfect teeth. “I played this song over and over again until I thought my dad was going to kill me. I would have never admitted it. The only thing I ever let people know I listened to was hard rock.”

The soft playful edges of his smile harden at the mention of his dad and Dean can see something cold in his eyes as the thoughts float there in the back. He abruptly changes the song and _Faithfully_ starts playing like a soft anthem to tragedy. Billy takes another drink and the coldness in his eyes becomes glassy as, Dean thinks, he starts tearing up…

The music is romantic to an epic degree and this situation is so crazy and fucked that now Dean’s feeling more than a little emotional. He looks away from Billy when the guy finally takes a quiet sniff and rubs the heel of his hand under his eye as if it wasn’t a glistening tear that fell down his cheek, as if he was just brushing something away…

After a minute goes by Dean clears his throat and takes the phone from Billy because he’s not sure he can handle an emotional episode now, he feels more like giving into his own tears with Billy here than he does when he’s around Castiel. Which is bad. Maybe… 

Their hands brush momentarily as he picks the phone up off Billy’s jean clad thigh..he feels the heat of it…tries not to think about it. 

He changes the music to something more upbeat but equally as monumental.

By the time they’ve got through the bulk of this album they are pretty buzzed, slumped back on the couch, talking about other classic rock bands that are still around and which ones are the best. Which concerts they got to see. They agree on mostly all of them which Dean finds unusually incredible. 

Billy is reclined dramatically with drunken languor, his legs spread wide open and his head back on the couch so his totally inappropriate blond curls are everywhere. 

“That’s so funny,” Dean says. “I’ve never met anyone else who liked that one. Everyone always says it’s the first album that’s the best.”

“Yeah whatever,” Billy laughs. _Who’s Crying Now_ is blaring over the sound system when Billy starts singing along.. 

_“It’s been a mystery_

_And still they try to see._

_Why somethin’ good can hurt soooo bad!”_

And soon they are _both_ singing along…

And it’s not long after that when Sam comes back. He walks into the doorway and stops. They don’t see him since they are both belting out lyrics loudly with their eyes shut while Dean plays drumsticks in the air. He opens his mouth to say something but decides better of it and just continues walking down the hall.

_“_ _One love feeds the fire_

_One heart burns desire!_

_Wonder whooo’s cryin’ now!”  
_

follows Sam down the hallway. He’s glad Dean finally has some company at least…

_Two hearts born to run_

_Who’ll be the lonely one_

_Wonder who’s cryin’ now”_


End file.
